


Special on Ice

by softoriginals



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, Just Red and Yellow being cuties at an ice rink, SpecialShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softoriginals/pseuds/softoriginals
Summary: "Are you sure we're at the right place here? This doesn't seem like a café at all?""Well..."---Yellow manages to sneak Red out to have a little fun at the iceskating rink, even though Red is an extremely bad skater.





	Special on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little birthdaypresent I wrote for one of my best friends. It might be a little cliché at some points but hey, I hope you'll enjoy it either way!^^

“Are you sure we’re in the right place here? This doesn’t seem like a café at all?”

“Well…”

The blonde girl came to a halt, in front of the massive building that loomed over the pair. Snowflakes slowly descended out of the sky and landed graciously on top of the Healer’s and the Fighter’s respective hats. Yellow awkwardly smiled, closing her eyes while doing so. She had no idea how she had been able to trick Red into coming out with her at all, with his tight schedule as a champion, but she was glad she had been able to take him along this far. The next mission was to get him inside.

“There technically  _ is  _ a café, although it’s a small part of the actual building,” the blonde admitted, twirling her finger around some of her locks. “We’re actually at an ice skating rink.”

The raven’s eyes widened, taking a step backwards. Yellow, already having foreseen his reaction, quickly grabbed his hand while casually ignoring the warmth that suddenly pulsed through her body when she did so. She pouted and picked the most pleading face she had in store. Knowing Red and how easily he gets pulled over sometimes, she was pretty certain it would work. Or at least, she had high hopes that it would.

“C’mon, Red. It’ll be fun and easy! We have all day, and there isn’t a better teacher than me.” Yellow tried to wink at the older boy, trying to do it the persuading way that she had seen Blue do over and over again. She accidentally blinked instead.

“I-I suppose so…” Red stuttered, while Yellow dragged him with him through the sliding doors. He eyed the enthusiastic girl, a small smile creeping onto his face. He loved seeing Yellow happy, so when she came to his door to ask if he was in for some hot chocolate and chatting at a café, he was all in for it. Though, Red never expected from her to deceive him like this and made a mental note to talk to Blue about this afterwards.

After about thirty minutes, the two Dexholders were all set and done. They both wore attire appropriate for the cold atmosphere at the rink and skates encased their feet. Yellow looked very excited and stood strong on her feet while she watched a few fast skaters rushing past them. Meanwhile, Red awkwardly wobbled on his feet and had trouble standing upright and still. He had clumsily held onto the blonde girl for the first few steps he ever took wearing skates, but insisted on walking on his own after Yellow lightly made fun of his unstability.

“Are you up for this?” Yellow asked for one last time, looking over her shoulder to see the slightly worried look on the Fighter’s face. He was still looking at his feet, swaying from left to right while trying his absolute best to maintain balance. It was an endearing sighting, though, to see one of Kanto’s strongest trainers actually struggling to do something that hasn’t gotten a thing to do with Pokémon at all. You’d almost think the boy, with his athletic build and strength from all of his training and battles, would naturally be good at everything that has to do with balance, stamina or strength, but it did Yellow good to see the opposite. She reached for his hand again while her right foot went forward, touching the ice. “It’s okay. Let’s do this!”

Yellow tugged lightly at Red’s hand, and felt him reluctantly follow her onto the ice. She let go of his hand and skated forward, only to make a swift turn a few meters away from her skating partner. She put her hands behind her back and looked at Red expectantly. “Now try to skate over to me.”

Red frantically looked up for a second and then back at his feet again, as if he wasn’t even sure where to actually start. Yellow sighed and skated forward to him, grabbing his hands once again.”I’m gonna skate backwards and pull you with me now. Just to give you a feel of what it feels to glide on the ice. I’ll let go after a few seconds and you’re on your own. Honestly, I can’t really explain on what to do and what not. You just gotta try, okay?”

“Okay.” Red breathed in deeply, giving Yellow a half reassuring nod. He then felt her tug and he almost jumped when he suddenly felt himself gliding across the ice. But, he remained his composure and actually managed to plaster a small smile on his face. “I guess this is fun.”

She let go. Red started wobbling again, but managed to stay on his feet and skate further. He made some weird moves, making Yellow giggle behind her hand, but it was improvement at least. She felt like her heart was about to burst with how cute he looked, clumsily and slowly moving forward while trying his hardest not to fall or look desperate. 

“I think I’ve gotten the hang of it now!” Red smiled while jabbing his thumb up, skating faster and faster. His movements started to become more and more swift and it didn’t take long for him to pass Yellow, who had turned back to face the track ahead of her again now that Red was doing fine on his own.

“Let’s do a race, then.” Yellow challenged, a smirk spreading onto her soft face. She picked up her pace, the rhythmic thuds of her blades hitting the ice following each other up faster. 

“Oh, you’re so on!” 

They went neck to neck for a good few minutes, both occasionally glancing at the other to see how they were doing and never letting go of their determined and dorky grins. They sped up and sped up, until Yellow got sick of it. She lightly pushed Red’s shoulder, hoping he’d lose balance since he’s still a beginner. And he did, but was clever enough to immediately react and reach for her arm, pulling her with him on his fall. She landed on top of him, muttering all kinds of words while Red just couldn’t suppress his laughter. The warm sound filled her eyes and made her feel a thousand things at once. It was only then, that she realized she was face to face with him.

“So I guess we’ve got ourselves in some sort of cliché movie scene, huh?” Red smiled, patting Yellow’s back. The girl felt all warmth of her body leave their places to make their way up to her face. 

“O-only if you need it to be…” She stuttered, but her eyes never left the crimson ones that belonged to Red. “I mean… we’re just having fun after all.”

“C’mon, it’s always fun when I’m with you.” Red grinned, letting his thumb caress her cheek. “You know-”

“Hey! Either get up and start skatin’ now or get a room!”

Yellow yelped, rolling off Red and getting up with the speed of light while Red struggled to get back on his feet again. Still feeling all warm and flustered, Yellow slowly reached out her hand to the Fighter, who thankfully took her offer. They skated a few more rounds after that, but an awkward silence kind of hung between them.The pair then left on their way to Pallet Town again, but not before getting hot chocolates to drink during the trip back.

“So uh, I had fun today.” Yellow chirped awkwardly upon arriving at Red’s house. She didn’t know what to say or do besides nervously scratching her neck, waiting for Red to say something to break the ice between them again.

“I was about to tell you something, back at the rink,” Red started, a small smile crept up on his face as he stepped closer. “you know, before that man interrupted us.”

Yellow just gave him a nod, motioning him to continue on. 

“I was gonna say that we gotta do this more often. Hang out, have a date, whatever you wanna call it. Just the two of us.” Red closed in, pressing his lips softly against Yellow’s forehead and pulled away again a few seconds later, a grin spread out on his face. “Well, guess I’ll see you tomorrow!”

He then closed the door and left Yellow as a big, flustering mess.


End file.
